The Death Eaters Return
by Original Katie Bell
Summary: Harry just wants to lead a peacefull life with his wife and child but the Death Eaters are amazingly not to keen on the idea. They find a new way of tourchering him from the inside out. Rated M for abuse, language, cutting ect.
1. What Started Out As Fun

The Death Eaters Return

A/N: Hey! This is a story that had been floating around in the inside of my head long before I realized the joys of fanfiction. It started as a one-shot and blossomed into… this! This beautiful work of art! (Okay, a little excessive proud-ness, but, hey! If I don't who will?) Well, Please review! I need motivation to keep working! –wink-wink-nudge-nudge-

Disclaimer: This is the only time for this story I will put up a disclaimer so listen closely: I own nothing of this story except Lily Weasley-Potter. But don't we ALL wish we owned Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley… well, you get the point.

Chapter 1: What Started Out As Fun

"I still can't believe Ron won!" yelled Harry to Ginny over the continuous chorus of "Weasley is our King" that had been changed to fit Ron's new role of Keeper and Team Captain of the Chudley Cannons.

They were at the finals for the four hundred and thirtieth Quidditch World Cup, the Chudley Cannons verses the Wilburn Wasps. As Ron was now Captain for the team, him having finished his education four years previsious, he could get free tickets for whom ever he wished.

"I know," giggled Ginny, watching her brother pass by, sitting on the shoulders of his many fans. "I'll never forget the day he got Captain."

**/JOHNNY DEPP ROCKS MY SOCKS/**

It had been a warm summers day a little over three years ago when Ron had come bounding out of the Burrow, spotted them down by the creek swimming and raced over to them clutching an envelope in one hand screaming with the same extactic voice he had used when he got word that he had gotten into the team the year before, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I'M THE NEW TEAM CAPTAIN FOR THE CHUDLEY CANNONS! I GOT IT!"

A stunned silence followed these words before Fred and Gorge gave a roar and bounded up from the creek to spear tackle him, laughing like mad. Everyone followed suit in congratulating Ron, even Bill and Fleur broke apart to praise him, and when Fleur placed a kiss on each of his cheeks it just seemed to make his day (Hermione scowling jealously from his side).

But even the glow of being kissed by a part Veela could not match the height of the rave-like party that started in the early hours of that afternoon and continued until late into the following day.

From the blurred details that of each present could remember (seeing as they all had been under the influence of fire whisky at them time and was a great achievement that they could remember anything at all) they had a gargled version of events that had taken place; Fred, George and Remus Lupin had been taken to St Mungo's for extensive drug rehabilitation, Harry had gotten Ginny pregnant (which was okay with them being husband and wife for over a year now), and the diamond engagement ring that had been sitting unused in Rons pocket for two weeks was finally put to use when he finally proposed to Hermione, whom accepted and not once thought of changing her mind.

**/JOHNNY DEPP ROCKS MY SOCKS/**

Now, little over three years later, Ginny had given birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they had named Lily Weasley-Potter in tribute to Harrys mother. She had grown at an alarming rate over the past years and had made herself quiet a vocabulary. She stood next to her mother, holding her hand and bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking appraisingly up at her 'Uncle Ronnie'.

"Uncle Ronnie, Uncle Ronnie!" Lily squeaked excitedly as her Godfather came bounding out from the very centre of a passing crowd and scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey baby girl, having fun?" he asked her giving her an Eskimo kiss before turning to Harry and Ginny, "Hey, guys, enjoy the match?"

"Yes we did. Ron, you were amazing!"

"She's right, when you saved the fourteenth from that Wilburn Chaser, amazing!"

"It was _so_ wow, Uncle Ronny..." said Lily, her bright blue Weasley eyes widening in awe.

"It was _so_ wow!" said a sly voice from behind them.

"Auntie Mione!" squeaked Lily in the same excited voice she had used to say her Godfathers name before she launched herself onto her Godmother and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Goodness, look at you, your getting more beautiful each time I see you!" said Hermione, her chocolate brown eyes drifted down the face of her Godchild; it was true.

Although Lily was still at a young age her mothers radiant beauty was already shining through. Her gorgeous Weasley eyes and dazzlingly tanned skin were matched perfectly by her fathers jet-black hair and full lips, that were accompanied by that shy grin that graced his face when he was up to no good.

Lily simply giggled, jumped back down and walked over to her parents, grasping both of their hands in her own.

"You were brilliant up there Ron, amazing!" said Hermoine energetically, looking up into the face of her lover.

"Yeah, I've herd," grinned Ron cheekily as he placed a kiss on his wives lips.

"Uncle Ronnie," Lily sighed exasperatedly, "that's yucky!"

"Is that so?" said Ron laughing, as he bent down to tickle his niece's stomach, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, she should." said Ginny strictly even though she was smiling warmly down at her daughter of whom was now scowling at her Godfather.

"Come on, Veela Girl," Harry said affectionately, using their precious nick-name, bending down and opening his arms to pick up the little girl, "time for bed."

Recognizing defeat Lily opened her arms and allowed her Papa to carry her off to their tent, Ginny walking by her husband's side.

"Night Uncle Ronnie, Night Auntie Mione."

"Night little Lily."

**/HI, I'M SIRIUS BLACKS FRIEND, SIRIUS BLONDE/**

Some time later, back in their tent, although normally proportioned on the outside an apartment could fit comfortably within, Harry and Ginny we're putting Lily to bed.

"Have a good time sweetheart?" Ginny asked, lowering Lily into her cot.

"Yeah, I had heaps of fun!" said Lily animatedly, even though her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Well, that's good." said Harry appearing at his wives side, snaking an arm around her waist.

Non-pulsed Lily tried again to plead with her father, "Please Daddy, are you _quiet_ sure that I have to go to bed?"

Harry smiled lovingly at his daughter as he replied, "Yes, I'm sure. Goodnight Veela Girl." as he brushed her forehead with a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Mummy. I love you."

"We love you to," replied Ginny "Goodnight." And with that she allowed Harry to back her out of the room, arm still wrapped round her waist.

"She's growing up so fast." Ginny said as she hugged tight Harrys arm.

She felt something soft touch the side of her neck, she started for a moment before realizing that 'the soft thing' was Harrys lips, kissing her soothingly yet passionately up towards her jaw line. His lips felt warm against the cool of her neck.

**/HI, I'M SIRIUS BLACKS FRIEND, SIRIUS BLONDE/**

Harry had expected to wake the next day, Ginny in his arms and her red hair splayed across the pillow, but instead he woke to a cry of disappear from his wife who was cowering at Lilys cot, clutching a piece of parchment.

"Ginny?" whispered Harry in shock "What happened? Are you alright?" he said grasping the slim shoulders of his wife.

"It's Lily…" said Ginny, her voice choking with tears. Harry looked over to Lily's cot, and realized that she was not in there for the first time.

"What's happened?" said Harry his heart filling with dread. "What's happened to her?"

"They've taken…"

"Who are 'they'? Ginny, what's happened to our daughter?"

"Why... she's just… oh, Harry." she collapsed onto Harrys shoulder crying uncontrollably, letting the parchment she was holding fall to the floor.

**/WHO LIKES TO EAT PEAUNUTBUTTER OFF A HOBOS FOOT? HONESTLY/**

_So-called Chosen One,_

_We have taken your daughter. If you want to see her ever again we suggest that you be at the graveyard at which you witnessed the Dark Lords rebirth at midnight on the 23rd of August, if you tell us the secret of how to bring The Dark Lord back we will give sweet Lily back to you (I'd say 'safe and sound' but I don't want to raise your hopes). If not, we will kill her, and let us assure you, it will not be just a flash of green light that ends her journey. We believe you know Fenrir Greyback? You should, giving he gave a friend of yours quiet a reminder a few years back. YOU MUST COME ALONE. If you don't we will sidelong apparated her to where Greyback is and he will have his fun. The same fate awaits her if we hear a word of this in the public, you have been warned._

_Death Eaters_

_PS. Lily has grown into a beautiful girl…_

**/WHO LIKES TO EAT PEAUNUTBUTTER OFF A HOBOS FOOT? HONESTLY/**


	2. Tears and Blood

Chapter 2: Tears and Blood

Harry swung round as he felt his eyes burn, he tried with all his might not to cry, but knowing his dream, his princess, his Veela Girl was in serious danger made it impossible. Knowing that he couldn't save he's beloved daughter from pain worse then imaginable, knowing that she was in hands of people so sick that it would merely amuse them to watch her suffer, he couldn't help the tears that escaped him.

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Ginny in a hoarse whisper. Harry knew the answer that she so disparately wanted to hear, he knew that Ginny wanted to hear more than anything that their baby girl would be okay, but to say that it would be lying.

She knew, as well as Harry, the things that the Death Eaters were capable of, she knew the pain of being forced to do things against her will, she knew that their chances of seeing Lily the same ever again were less that a million to one.

Ginny took Harrys hand and looked him straight in the eye "No matter what, everything's going to be alright." Harry smiled gently at her then looked away, tears still pouring silently down his face, he knew that it wasn't going to be all right. Ginny saw that Harry was right, even though he hadn't said anything to her, she recognized the fear in his eyes.

**/REBECCA HAS A CRUSH ON TERANCE/**

"They can't be serious, can they? I mean, look at Harrys scar, you can barely see it. They can't believe You-Know-Who is still out there, they just can't." stated Ron resolutely, a note of pleading in his voice.

It was the following afternoon, the sun was setting, sending a dazzling display of orange, pink and red lights sceaming across the sky. Harry and Ginny had finally surfaced from their tent after grieving the entire morning away, Ron had merely thought that their late start was dew to hangover and greeted them with his usual welcoming beam, it wasn't until he saw the swollen eyes and tear streaked faces of his companions did he realized something was wrong.

In answer to her brothers stricken face Ginny handed him the ransom note and collapsed into a camp chair next to Harry, who had not said a word since he had read the letter, still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"They took her though didn't they?" Harry spat, raising his head from his hands and looking daggers at everyone around him. "They took her, EVEN THOUGH SHES JUST A LITTLE GIRL!"

Everyone in the vicinity turned with amazed looks on their faces, as none of them knew the fate of little Lily Weasley-Potter so they were all shocked to see the famous Harry Potter breathing as if he'd just run a mile, yelling at Ronald Weasley, the hero of the previous nights Quidditch match, Hermione Granger, possibly the most famous Auror of the age, and his beautiful wife Ginny Weasley.

Harry didn't realize that he was standing until he felt Hermiones hand pressing down upon his shoulder, "_For Merlin's sake Harry, keep your voice down! Remember the note!_"

"H-how can I f-f-forget it. She…she's…"

"Snap out of it Harry!" said Hermione slapping him hard across his face, "If we're going to get Lily back we can't loose our heads!"

"But, how? He's g-gone, h-how can we?"

"Think of who you talking to. I'm _Hermione Granger_. I'm probably the best Auror of the age, Ron and Ginny were main parts in the defeat of Voldemort, and we have the entire Ordre of the Pheniox on our side. If we can't get Lily back who can?"

"That's real modest." said Ron with a shadow of a smirk.

"Shut up, Ron." said Hermione scowling at her husband, "But honestly Harry… Harry?" It looked for a moment that he was simply staring into space but as she followed his gaze she saw that he was staring at Ginny, who had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to take her to bed… let her sleep…" and with that Harry stood, scooped her up into his arms and carried her off into the busy crowd.

"It's going to kill him you know." said Ron looking at where Harry had disappeared into the crowd with his sister.

"Yeah, I do."

"Why would? I mean... its just so..."

"Sick? Despicable? Heartless? I know."

**/REBECCA HAS A CRUSH ON TERANCE/**

Harry slowly hauled himself into the tent many hours later; after he had taken Ginny to bed he had gone back out and sat with Hermione and Ron, his mind working furiously on how they could possibly save his daughter. His body felt heavy and his legs dragged along the ground as if they were filled with lead, that was until the scene in front of him sunk in. Ginny was standing, quaking in the middle of the room, knife in hand and blood pouring from her wrist that she was still attempting to cut.

"GINNY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Ginny jumped and her eyes snapped up to meet his, her eyes were red and swollen, the usual happy sparkle in them had been replace with burning hatred and tears were carving a path down her face.

"GET OUT HARRY!"

"GINNY-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO!"

He strode over to where she stood and struggled against her briefly for the knife.

"GINNY! GIVE ME THE KNIFE!"

"N-NO! HARRY, _please_..."

"GINNY!"

At that moment she collapsed onto him, dropping the knife with a clatter to the floor and grabbed onto his shirt, crying uncontrollably into his chest.

Harry stood there, stunned and shocked at the way his wife had reacted to his presence, he wrapped his arms uncertainty around her waist and whispered what he hoped were words of comfort into her ear as she continue to sob, chest heaving, into his shirt. He became aware of the steady flow of blood onto him as he felt it soak though his shirt onto his other wise bear chest.

"Come on," he whispered to her, his calm voice fooled with urgent panic "We need to get you to-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

Framed in the doorway, silhouetted by the pale moonlight stood Ron. His face was white and he had a look of pure horror playing across his features as looked upon the scene in front of him.

"She cut her wrists," Harry panted, not bothering to hide the urgent panic coursing through his voice, "I need to take her to St Mungos."

"Yeah, you go. I'll go get Hermione and we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay."

Harry sidelong apparated her to St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

**/YEAH, I SAID BLUNT/**

It had been three hours since Harry had taken Ginny to St Mungos and they still had been denied any news of Ginnys state. Ron was interrogating any healer that passed by, pacing the floor in the time between, Hermione had gone to work just under an hour ago but had made sure that before they left that she got reports every twenty minutes on Ginnys condition, and Harry was sitting like a ghost outside the door to Ginnys ward, being consumed by misery.

Harry looked down at his own wrists he saw the faint scars still visible from where he had cut his wrists five years ago. As he relived the memory of it he noticed how similar the two encounters had been.

**/YEAH, I SAID BLUNT/**

_Harry, Ron and Hermione had been looking for the lost horcruxs for three months and had still found nothing, Harry was getting more and more depressed as each day came and passed and the fact that Ginny wasn't there to comfort him made it all worse._

_It had been an unnervingly cheerful day and the sun was just setting, the hot Summer was long gone but it was a warm day none-the-less, but to Harry all it did was remind him of Ginny, the warmth reminded him of the way she could make any situation better, the sun reminded him of the way her eyes sparkled just so and it all became to much to handle._

_Harry had walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a jaggered steak knife. He wanted it to end, he didn't want to feel or think, if this was what it was like being human he didn't want to be human, just for it to stop hurting._

_Harry had stood in the centre of the room, just as Ginny had, and swung the knife swiftly down upon his wrists. He felt a cry of pain escape him as his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor, but it wasn't enough. Harry raised the knife yet again about his wrist when he herd a shriek from behind him and he turned only to see Hermione standing at the door, a look of pure horror on her face._

"_HARRY! STOP IT!" she screeched at him, angry tears pouring down her face._

_As Harry brought the dagger down once more upon his wrist as Ron appeared at the door. Ron pulled Hermione into his chest to prevent her seeing their once strong and silent friend caving and doing things to himself that Ron wouldn't have thought possible of him._

_Harrys and Rons gaze met before Harry blacked out and fell to the ground, his glasses skidded across the tiled floor and shattered as they hit the hard, stonewall._

**/HEHE… STUGE INDEED/**

Harry was pulled out of his trance as the door to Ginnys ward opened and a tall Healerwaked out of it.

**/HEHE… STUGE INDEED/**

A/N: Okay, I'm going to wait for a few reviews at least before I put up next chapter. Even though it's already written, oh well!


	3. Sir, Can I See Her

Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The End

A/N: Okay, this chapter starts off slow but believe me, it dose get better so don't get half way through and decide that its gone pussy, cos' it hasn't.

**/I LIKE RUM… HEHE/**

"You're sure your comfortable?" Harry asked as he peered anxiously down at his wife.

"Sure as I was when you asked twenty minutes ago." She smiled softly up from where she was resting on the couch, "I really wish you'd stop fussing."

"But I want you to fuss," Harry wined mischievously bending down to brush a sweet kiss to her lips, a brush and nothing more, "I love you."

Ginny closed the painful gap between them, not before saying a quick 'I love you too'.

There was a loud knock at the door before Rons voice broke the romantic quality to the room, "Oi, you two had better be decent 'cause we're coming in!"

"Yeah guys," Hermione spoke, "It's been, what? Half an hour alone?" Harry could practically hear her smirking.

"We're good, you guys can come in." Harry called back laying down next to Ginny on the sofa wrapping his arms around her waist so that there was little-to-no space between them.

Harry's theory was proved correct when Hermione and Ron walked into the room, smirks plastered across their faces.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" asked Hermione sweetly trying in vain to suppress her laughter at the glares she was receiving from both Harry and Ginny.

"Interrupt? No, no. You didn't _interrupt _anything." Grinned Ginny as she flipped Harry over so that she was straddling him, she bent low over him so that her hair fell to curtain her face and placed feather light kisses on his jaw-bone.

Harry suppressed a grin as he caught onto the joke and moaned seductively, arching his back into Ginny and squeezing his eyes shut, not before sending a glance over at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked as if he was going to be sick and Hermione was grinning at the joke but still not letting Ron in on it.

Next thing Harry knew he was hit in the head by Rons shoe as he sent it pelting across the room to break up his sister and best friend/brother-in-law.

"OH, MERLINS BEARD, GUYS! CAN YOU PLLLLLEASE GET A ROOM?" Ron spoke in mild disgust, "I swear the idea of two… you know what? Lets not go there." He shook his head vigorously as if trying to clear an image from his mind.

"You say it as if it's gross." Harry laughed as he and Ginny returned to their previsious position, Harry lying by Ginnys' side, arm wrapped around her waist, "You can't say you and 'Mione don't do it."

Harrys smile widened as Hermione blushed crimson and Rons' ears turned so red it made his hair look pure orange, but Ron didn't stop there.

"You have no proof on that, unlike we have on you-" he stopped himself to late and clapped a hand to his mouth, "Merlin guys, I'm sorry-" he said, eyes pleading with them all for forgiveness, however it was Hermione who spoke.

"Sick one, stooge."

"I really am-"

"It's tonight." said Harry, staring off into space, his eyes so blank they looked almost dead, "We're going to see Lily again tonight."

An awkward silence filled the room before Ginny broke it with her usual blunt sarcasm.

"Well, that's one way to kill a mood, nice going fat-head."

Hermione managed a small smile at these words, Ron looked slightly less guilty, but Harrys face did not change at all, his expression grew even darker if anything.

"Hey, hey…" Ginny said, noticing her husbands' sudden change, "You guys relax, okay? And I'll go flu everyone and call an emergency Order meeting, Okay?" With that she backed herself out of the room.

**/I LIKE RUM… HEHE/**

"Okay, so dose everyone know what to do?" Ginny asked the room and smiled as she received simultaneous nods form, the entire Weasley family (including Fleur and Hermione), Nymphoradora and Aldromida Tonks, Kinsley Shacklebolt, the only remaining Honorary Marauder (Remus Lupin), Eminiline Vance, Alistor 'Mad-eye' Moody and a very dark looking Harry.

"Good, remember, Its at Midnight." With that she disapparated from the room, leaving the rest to follow suit.

**/AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVE WWE/**

Harry walked by himself through the graveyard that his life had changed forever in, he had never felt more alone and cold.

He made his lonesome way through the dark, memories pouring back into his head.

A flash of green light… Cedrics' eyes blank as his dead body lay spread-eagled on the dirt covered ground… Wormtail cutting Harrys wrists to use the blood to re-born the dreaded Lord Voldemort… A lone figure rising slowly from a blood-red cauldron…

"Awww… Is 'ickle baby Potter here to get his 'ickle baby girl?"

Harry spun around and shock settled down upon him as he came face-to-face with the woman responsible for his beloved godfathers death.

"Bellatrix." snarled Harry as he looked upon the face he had sworn would receive his fullest revenge, right after Voldemort himself, "Give me Lily." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Manners, Potter." came a sneer from the darkness as Lucuis and Narcissa Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle Sn., Roldulphs Lestrange, that Nott guy, Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew flanked by at least twenty unknown Death Eaters stepped forwards from the shadows, pulling a beaten-up version of Lily Weasley-Potter up by a rope dangling from her wrists.

Harrys' heart wrenched as he took in the sight of his three-year-old daughter. Lilys' hair had been raggedly cut and was presently roughly mattered around her ears by a mixture of blood, tears and mud. Her once vibrant eyes had a terrified look in them that no one that age should ever have, heck, no one should ever have that look in their eyes. Her skin was absent from its usual bronze glow and was replaced by a deathly white from loss of blood. All over her slender body were littered bruises, cuts and scratches, and probably worst of all, the front of her pajamas had been torn open to reveal hand shaped bruises on her small waist.

"Lily, listen to me, everything going to be okay. You hear?" he said just above a whisper as silent tears threatened to spill down his face at the retched sight of his baby girl.

"Daddy, what's going on? I-I-I'm s-scared." She sobbed openly into what was left of her pajama pants.

"Lily? Veela Girl? Don't be scared, I-I'm c-coming." He said, throat getting caught on unshed tears as he took a step towards Lily, completely forgetting that armed witch standing behind him who would not like anything better than to dance on his grave.

"DADDY!" Lily screeched as she watched her father get hit by a flash of red light from behind him and collapse on the ground.

**/AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES WWE/**

A/N: Well that's it! I hope you guyses liked it!

A/N: Nah, jokes! Haha! I wish I cooda' seen your faces! It wooda' been hiLAriOUS!

**/I HATE SPIDERS:SHUDDER/**

"DADDY!" screeched Lily yet again as her father was tied up once more with ropes to the gravestone of Tom Riddle Sn.

"Rennervate." whispered Bellatrix Lestrange with disgust as Harry stirred, only to wake with a thumping headache and hands tied behind his back.

"LILY!" was the first thing he remembered, "Where's Lily?" he spat in her face, his voice full of nothing but purest hatred and repugnance.

"DADDY!" sobbed Lily before she was silenced by a sharp kick in the stomach from a certain male Blonde-haired Death Eater.

**/I HATED SPIDERS:SHUDDER/**

Ginny made a movement to stand up and go defend her child but was pulled back to the ground by a murderous looking Hermione.

"Not yet." Hermione said not looking at Ginny, she said it barely above a whisper but Ginny her it as if she had yelled it in the coldness of the night's air.

There was a moment of silence as the Ordre watched not-so-calmly upon the scene unraveling in front of them before a frustrated Ginny broke the monotony once more with a distraught whisper.

"Hermione, that's my child in there! You can't think-"

"Not yet," said Hermione this time turning around to face Ginny, her eyes black in the darkened night, or it could've been rage, to hard to tell, "Harry will send the signal for us and then we will go and help-" but she never got to finish her sentence as a stream of fire burst forth from Harrys mouth and the flames twisted into the shape of a Pheniox before fading from sight.

**/HEHE. I'M HAVING A JOHNNY-DEPP-A-THON! HEHE/**

"LIL'!"

"Tell us how to get the Dark Lord back." said Bellatrix only just above a whisper, "ANSWER ME!" she screeched as she raised an open palm and brought it down across his face, leaving a red hand mark as evidence.

"Give me Lily first." Harry said simply as if they were discussing the matter over drinks, yet the pure worry in his voice could not be masked.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that. Fenrir… you can join us now." She smirked as she stepped aside to allow Harry full view as the werewolf (in human form) walked out from behind the shadows.

"Lilly… LILY! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" yelled tears spilling unnoticed down his cheeks as he watched his daughter struggle to get away from the werewolf who was now advancing on her, "PHENIOX FLAMARE!"

A thick bolt of fire burst forth from Harry's mouth and was sent spiraling into the sky, twisting into a Pheniox before disappearing so fast it looked as if it had apparated away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" shrieked Bellatrix, her eyes darting feverously all around for any signs of an ambush.

"Why don't you try looking around, bitch." sneered a voice as Ginny, Ron and Hermione came out from behind the gravestones of once residents of Little Wellington, flanked by all remaining Ordre of the Pheniox as many had perished during the Last War.

"Bad idea, Potter." Smirked Bellatrix as she took two long strides over to where Lily lay, whimpering on the ground. She grasped Lilys' shoulder in one hand and the shirt of Fenrir Greyback in the other as she prepared to apparated… but it didn't work.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" shrieked Bellatrix for the second time that evening as she glared at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in turn.

"I believe," Hermione stepped forward slyly, smirking at the horrified look on Bellatrixs' face as she figured that she had been out witted by a Muggle born, "you can thank me for that."

Hermione raised her wand slowly into the air, followed by all the Ordre even though they were out numbered two-to-one.

And the third war began.

**/HEHE. I'M HAVING A JOHNNY-DEPP-A-THON! HEHE/**

A/N: Plz forgive me if the spelling is wrong and it doesn't make complete sense but you can tell me in your reviews and I'll clarify it for you. I was going put the battle scene in here but I thought it seemed like a good way to end it, only for the moment: IT IS NOT OVER!


	4. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter Five:

**A/N: I'M BACK! Hehehe- miss me much? Okay so I do have reasons as to why this took ages- 1. It was my first battle seen so I was really worried about how it would go… 2. A friend that we all thought got murdered in America when he went to visit his little brother after his twin (My boyfriend) died came back last weekend so yeah- I'm in shock. 3. This mother fcking cnt (excuse my bad language but I hate him so much) went on under my MSN account and deleted ALL my contacts but his own so I got a new one so he didn't no my e-mail. So if that isn't good enough for you then you guys are REALLY hard to please. ENJOY next chapter and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Okay I would just like to say- I HAVE PLANNED THIS BATTLE HAPPENING FROM THE START! I CAME UP WITH THE IDEAS BY MY OWN- EVEN IF THEY SOUND LIKE SOMETHING YOU HAVE READ IT ISN'T PLAYGERISM! ALL THE FIGHTS GOING ON IN THIS SCENE WERE ORIGINAL KATIE BELL ORIGINALS (hehehe- do you love the word usage? -You know you do!)! I DID NOT COPY!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to my brand-new beta SmilieFace, and Son of Harry Potter for helping me write this chapter (thank you SOOO much Jackson) and not judging me for the way I am.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except Lily Weasley-Potter- but don't we ALL wish we owned Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley… well you get the point. ;)**

Chapter Five 

Fred and George were fighting side-by-side, back-to-back as usual, sending jinxes of their own creation towards the Death Eaters. Fred against Roldusph Lestrange and George, Avery Nott (A/N: I FOUND OUT THE NAME! YAY!). Or they were until Fred herd Nott scream "IMPERO!" and felt his brother go ridged as the flash of red light that hit him when the Imperious Curse was thrown in his direction.

"G-George…?" Fred said shakily as he turned around to face his twin. George's eyes had a ghostly white ghostly white glaze covering their normal blue.

"What's wrong Freddie-kins? You look like you've seen a ghost." George sneered advancing on his brother.

"George- you don't h-have to do this." Fred said as he ducked a purple jet of light sent his way from his twin brother.

The smirk on Georges face was foreign as he did so.

"Oh, but Fred- I want to." He grinned again sending a flash of bright green light towards his twin.

"Potter- I have always hoped _I'd_ be the one to kill you. I will be worshiped like no other out of all the Death Eaters- but first. Tell me how we can get the Dark Lord to return?" Bellatrix boasted before returning to the present state of being and getting back to business, raising her wand so it was level with her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I am _sooo_ going to tell you now." Harry said in an amazingly sarcastic voice that would have made Sirius proud, (A/N: tear-sob-tear… I MISS U SIRI! –he's NOT dead!) as he rolled his eyes, ducking a stray curse.

"TELL ME!"

Harry felt memories racing faster and faster through his head before slowing down to the normal pace as they reached the moment when he had ridded the world from the evil known as Lord Voldemort.

_Voldemort sneered as Harry raised his wand against him._

"_Really, Potter? You _actually_ believe you can defeat me?"_

"_Ah- yeah!" Harry said shooting a curse at the evil wizard, which Voldemort deflected easily with a wave of his wand._

_"Well, you must be more stupid than that blood-traitor father of yours__ and that Mudblood you call a mother__. They too believed that they could face me- the most powerful wizard of all time"_

"_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD OF ALL TIME!" Harry screeched angrily shooting yet another curse at an unsuspecting Voldemort who only missed it with a mille-second to spare._

"_OH YEAH!" Voldemort yelled back angrily at his rule being questioned. "YET I BELIEVE THAT THE MUGGLE-LOVING FOOL IS DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD! KILLED BY ONE HE THOUGHT WAS HIS ALLY. HE IS GONE FOREVER YOU STUPID BOY!"_

"_DUMBLEDORE WILL NEVER BE GONE! NOT AS LONG AS THOSE WHO REMAIN ARE LOYAL TO HIM!" Harry yelled back in an equally heated voice, then something happened that both he didn't suspect and yet made perfect sense._

_Fawkes the Phoenix swooped down upon Harry for the second time in his life and dropped two objects into his hand- the sorting hat and Godric Gryffindors' sword. _

"_What is it, Potter?" asked Voldemort with the slightest waver in his cold, rasping voice._

"_You don't know, _Tom?_" Harry answered Voldemort's question with another, putting particular emphases on his birth name and satisfaction filling him momentarily as Voldemort flinched at it. "Why, it's the sword of Godric Gryffindor…" Harry said lovingly pulling the rapier slowly from the sorting hat and placing it on his head (A/N: the hat not the blade). _

"_Impossible." Voldemort spoke with a glimmer of hope in his voice at finally finding the legendary weapon- even if it were in the hands of his sworn enemy "The sword of Godric Gryffindor was lost centenaries ago."_

"_Well, I found it." said Harry as he raised it as he had his wand only a few minutes ago._

"_Say goodbye, Tom." Was the last thing that Voldemort ever herd as Gryffindors' sword was driven into the place where his heart would have been and Voldemort left the world forever._

"Happy now?" Harry shivered at the last memory as he finally broke through the Legllimency with his own Occlumency and looked up at Bellatrix- her face had frozen with horror at witnessing her leaders death "I _was_ going to tell you but no- you had to go straight ahead and break into my memory. Regretting it now aren't you?" he ridiculed her with a slight sneer in his voice.

"No…" whispered Bellatrix in a disbelieving voice, her eyes blank and a lost look to them.

"Oh, but yes!" Harry leered, enjoying the torment upon the one who had taken his godfather (A/N: NA-AH! Boy, it will take WAY more than that to bring my Sirius hottie down) long before his time.

"NO!" she screamed, denial pumping through her veins as she send a curse at Harry who skillfully ducked it. The curse speed past him to hit Ginny square in the back who crumpled into a heap- screaming in pain at the Cruciatus Curse.

"GINNY!"

Harry spun around immediately and begun to run towards his wife, desperate to save her from pain beyond all imagination- forgetting for the second time that night that probably the most evil witch of all time was standing right behind him.

"STUPIFY!" screamed Bellatrix as a beam of red light struck Harry square in the back and he collapsed onto the ground, as helpless as Ron and his divination homework (A/N: Oh, come on! You can't have read that and not laughed:D).

"Well, I guess I got my wish…" Bellatrix said barely above a whisper and a mad glint in her eyes as she approached the stunned man- or at least she was until a shaking Ginny Potter threw herself onto the husband in an attempt to save him.

"Move aside, girl." Bellatrix spat a cutting edge to her voice.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU DO THIS I-I LOVE HIM!" Ginny choked, clinging to Harry as if she loosened her grip he would just disappear.

She would not let Bellatrix do this! She would not just stand by and watch Harry be murdered at the hands of the witch he hated most.

"Fine. Have it your way then." She raised her wand, a smile tugging at her lips "AVADA-"

"NO!"

"KAVADA!"

A man with red hair and bright blue eyes jumped in front of the jet of green light in order to save his sister.

A/N: YAY! MI 1ST MAYJOR CLIFFY! Mi 1st battle scene, Mi 1st death 2… :( :tear:. I was like cryin wen I rote tat it- was funny coz I was in class and every 1 was like "Katie wats up?" HA! So funny! - Even mi friends don t no who it is… they r threatin 2 kill me so if I dnt update eva again u cn send all ur h8 mail 2 Mrs Clare Malfoy, Son of Harry Potter, Jadie Grint and little miss moine and they ll pass it on 2 da rest- tats if u luv me tat is :tear:.

A/N 2:_ **IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**_ I- the Original Katie Bell- **_REFUSE_** point blank to put up the next chapter until I get -drum roll please-… **_FIVE REVIEWS_** at least! I don't ask for much but I DO ask for reviews! MWAHAHAH!

Complications:

NO FLAMERS- if I get one then you will have to restart (A/N: hehehe) :Death threats are not included in the previous statement:

Only ONE REVIEW PERSON- if you review anonymously please leave your email address so that I know that none of my friends :cough-Clare-cough-Jackson-cough-Jadie-cough-Emma-cough-SmilieFace-cough-Backwards-cough-anyone I forgot: review twice.

A/N 3: So… GO REVIEW ALREADY!

A/N 4: I might not put up as soon as I get your review because I have to write it AND not completely fail at school :dodge rotten tomatoes: "HEY!"

**SmilieFace: OK so I didn't have to fix that much! And when did I review more than once? Did I get amnesia or something? Cuz I really don't remember that. Ok, well, does this count as my review or do I have to put one up? Um I think that the part I had to change the most in here is where you had the "-" and they were supposed to be commas, here's a hint, if it is in the middle of the sentence, not separating a word or w/e it does, you probably need a comma instead, and another hint for where you put commas. Say the sentence out loud; where you pause naturally, you put a comma. And don't be like throwing in long pauses between every word and putting a comma cuz if you do that I'll just send it right back to you ok? I don't know if you spelled everthing right, but it's 11:27 pm. here and I don't have the books by me, so I'm just going to have to check the spellings of the names later, and maybe make some more changes later, but I just want to let you know that I'm working on it. I really can't wait to see who got hit w/ the curse tho. I really hope it's not ron. Another thing, if you put that many author notes w/in your story, in my opinion (I still don't know how to spell that word), people start to lose interest in the actual plot and they won't review. Just some helpful hints. Oh, and when you put this up, don't forget to hit tab to indent the new paragraphs. I don't know if it was in the e-mail, but don't double space between paragraphs, it does that incase you didn't notice on fanfiction on its own. Just a random question: What grade u in?**


	5. Red Hair and Blue Eyes

Chapter Five: Red Hair And Blue Eyes

A/N: Okay I would just like to say- I HAVE PLANNED THIS BATTLE HAPPENING FROM THE START! I CAME UP WITH THE IDEAS BY MY OWN, EVEN IF THEY SOUND LIKE SOMETHING YOU HAVE READ! IT ISN'T PLAYGERISM! ALL THE FIGHTS GOING ON IN THIS SCENE WERE ORIGINAL KATIE BELL ORIGINALS (hehe- do you love the wording? You know you do!)! I DID NOT COPY!

**/THIS IS A SAD CHAPTER:'(/**

Fred and George were fighting side-by-side, back-to-back as usual, sending jinxes and hexs of their own creation towards the Death Eaters.

Fred versing, Roldusph Lestrange, and George, Nott. Or they were until Fred herd Nott scream, "IMPERO!" and felt his brother go ridged as the flash of red light hit him square in the chest.

"G-George?" Fred said shakily as he turned around to face his twin. Georges' eyes' had a ghostly white ghostly white glaze, covering their normal luminous blue.

"What's wrong, Freddie-kins? You look like you've seen a ghost." George sneered advancing on his brother.

"George, you don't h-have to do this." Fred said as he ducked a purple jet of light sent his way from his twin brother.

The smirk on Georges face was foreign as he did so.

"Oh, but Fred… I want to." He grinned again sending a flash of bright green light towards his twin.

**/THIS IS A SAD CHAPTER:'(/**

"Potter… I have always hoped _I'd_ be the one to kill you. I will be worshiped like no other out of all the Death Eaters, but first. Tell me how we can get the Dark Lord to return." Bellatrix boasted before returning to the present state of being and getting back to business, raising her want to eye level.

"Oh, yeah. I am _so_ going to tell you now." Harry said in an amazingly sarcastic voice that would have made Sirius proud as he rolled his eyes, ducking a stray curse.

"TELL ME!"

Harry felt memories racing faster and faster through his head before slowing down to the normal pace as they reached the moment when he had ridded the world from the evil Lord Voldemort.

**/MAJOR CLICHE WARNING/**

_Voldemort sneered as Harry raised his wand to him._

"_Really, Potter? You _actually_ believe you can defeat me?"_

"_Ah… yeah!" Harry said shooting a curse at the evil wizard, which Voldemort deflected easily with a wave of his wand._

"_Well, you must be more stupid than that blood-traitor father of yours. He too believed that he could face me… the most powerful wizard of all time-"_

"_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD OF ALL TIME!" Harry screeched angrily shooting yet another curse at an unsuspecting Voldemort who only missed it with a milli-second to spare._

"_IS THAT SO?" Voldemort yelled back angrily at his rule being questioned, "YET I BELIEVE THAT THE MUGGLE-LOVING FOOL IS DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD! KILLED BY ONE HE THOUGHT WAS HIS ALLY! HE IS GONE FOREVER YOU STUPID BOY!"_

"_DUMBLEDORE WILL NEVER BE GONE, NOT AS LONG AS THOSE WHO REMAIN ARE LOYAL TO HIM!" Harry yelled back in an equally heated voice, then something happened that both he didn't suspect and yet made perfect sense._

_Fawkes the Pheniox swooped down upon Harry for the second time in his life and dropped two objects into his hand, the sorting hat and Godric Gryffindors' sword. _

"_What is it, Potter?" asked Voldemort, the slightest waver in his cold, rasping voice._

"_You don't know, _Tom?_" Harry answered Voldemorts question with another, putting particular emphases on Voldemorts birth name, satisfaction filling him momentarily as Voldemort flinched at his given name, "Why, it's the sword of Godric Gryffindor…" Harry said almost lovingly, pulling the rapier slowly from the sorting hat and placing the hat on his head. _

"_Impossible." Voldemort spoke with a glimmer of hope in his voice at finally finding the legendary weapon, even if it were in the hands of his sworn enemy, "The sword of Godric Gryffindor was lost centenaries ago."_

"_Well, I found it." said Harry as he raised it as he had his wand only a few minutes ago, "Say goodbye, Tom." _

_That was the last thing Voldemort ever herd as Gryffindors' sword was driven into the place where his heart would have been and Voldemort left the world forever…_

**/MAJOR CLICHE WARNING/**

"Happy now?" Harry shivered at the last memory as he finally broke through the Legllimency and looked up at Bellatrix, her face had frozen with horror at witnessing her master's death, "I _was_ going to tell you, but, no. You had to go right ahead and break into my memory. Regretting it now, aren't you?" he ridiculed her with a slight sneer in his voice.

"No…" whispered Bellatrix in a disbelieving voice, her eyes blank and lost.

"Oh, but yes!" Harry leered, enjoying the torment he was reaping upon the one who had taken his godfather, long before his time.

"NO!" she screamed, denial pumping through her veins as she send a curse at Harry who skillfully ducked it. The curse speed past him to hit Ginny square in the back who crumpled into a heap, screaming in pain at the Cruciatus Curse.

"GINNY!" Harry spun around immediately and begun to run towards his wife, desperate to save her from pain beyond all imagination, forgetting for the second time that night that possibly the most evil witch of all time was standing behind him.

"STUBIFY!" screamed Bellatrix as a beam of red light struck Harry directly in the back and he collapsed onto the ground, as helpless as Ron and his divination homework.

"Well, I guess I got my wish…" Bellatrix said barely above a whisper and a mad glint in her eyes as she approached the stunned man, or at least she was until a shaking Ginny Weasley threw herself onto the husband in an attempt to save him.

"Move aside, girl." Bellatrix spat a cutting edge to her voice.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU DO THIS! I-I LOVE HIM!" Ginny choked, clinging to Harry as if she loosened her grip he would simply disappear.

"Fine. Have it your way then." Bellatrix raised her wand, a smile tugging at her lips, "AVADA-

"NO!"

"KAVADA!"

A man with red hair and bright blue eyes jumped in front of the jet of bright green light in ordre to save his sister.

**/ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TERRIBLE CLICHE/**

A/N: YAY! MY 1ST MAYJOR CLIFFY! My 1st battle scene, My 1st death too… :tear:. I was just about crying when I wrote that. It was so funny because I was in class and everyone was all, "Katie, are you okay?" LOL! So funny, please give us your reviews, I will shrivel up and die without them.

A/N 2:_ **IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**_ I- the Original Katie Bell- **_REFUSE,_** point blank to put up the next chapter until I get -drum roll please-… **_FIVE REVIEWS_** at least! I don't ask for much but I DO ask for reviews! MWAHAHAH!

Complications:

Only ONE REVIEW PERSON

Um… I don't know. Lol. Um… REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS!

A/N 3: I might not put up as soon as I get your review because I have to write it AND not completely fail at school, because I just about FLUNKED my mid-years. My math's teacher (now formally referred to as Mrs Hitler) actually WROTE ON MY PAPER 'Very disappointing, Katie." And I was all "Well, then!" And I really want to prove her wrong. So sorry if I don't update:dodge rotten tomatoes: "HEY!"


End file.
